Kiss it Better
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Collection of song fictions starting with Kiss it Better by He is We. I am also taking any requests. Please read and review. I put it down as complete but I will continue updating as more people review.
1. Kiss it Better

_**I got this idea while listening to**_** Kiss it Better**_** by He is We so I decided to make it the first chapter. I hope you like it. **_

Jace's POV

_He sits in his cell, _

_And he lays on his bed_

_Covers his head and closes his eyes _

_He sees a smoking gun _

_And the coward he ran_

_And in his arms is the bleeding _

_Love of his life_

Death and revenge brought me here. I closed my eyes and remembered. I was shopping with my wife, Clary, when I heard screams. The store was being robbed. I grabbed my wife, but of course, I had to marry a very stubborn woman. She stood still and refused to go down like the man ordered. Next thing I know, there is a loud _bang_ and smoke is coming from the gun. I don't even hear the other customers screams as I watch the love of my life drop to the floor.

I gathered her in my arms. I looked up at the shooter, only to see him running back to the black van outside like a cowardafter dropping the gun. Peering out the window, I watch him pull off his mask. It was a young man about twenty-five years old. He's a killer and I'm going to be the one to kill him.

_And she cries,_

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know, you didn't know_

I look into Clary's green eyes as tears are streaming down her face. "Jace," she whispered.

"Hush, don't talk, Clare," I tell her.

But, of course, she doesn't listen. "Make it better. I'm not ready to go yet, Jace. I'm so sorry. I was stupid. I should have gotten down."

"It's not your fault, Love. You didn't know." She smiled at the pet name she always loved.

"Stay with me, Jace. Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"I'll always stay with you," I whispered.

She repeated, "I'm sorry."

I silenced her with a kiss and kept telling her, "You didn't know."

_Her hands are so cold _

_And he kisses her face_

_And says, "Everything will be alright"_

_He noticed the gun, _

_And the rage grew inside_

_He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight"_

Her hands were freezing. "I love you," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. She took her last breath as tears blurred my vision. I shut her eyes so it looked like she was sleeping. I kissed her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks, and placed one last kiss on her lips. I whispered, "Everything will be alright. You're in a better place. I love you, Clarissa Fray." I saw the gun the shooter dropped. I didn't feel the sadness in my heart anymore. I just felt nothing but rage for the man that took my love away. The ambulance left with my wife's body. I whispered, "Don't worry, Clary. I'll avenge you tonight," into the night air. I tucked the gun into my waistband so the police wouldn't see it. They informed me that all of the men were apprehended except for one that got away. I looked at the men in handcuffs. Clary's killer wasn't there. He got away. "Are any of these men the one who killed your wife?" the officer asked. I shook my head no. I felt my hands shaking. I'm going to kill that kid.

_And she cried _

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know, you didn't know_

I had felt so helpless as her last words ran through my head over and over again. I wanted nothing more than to kiss away all the pain as she cried. She wasn't ready to go. It should have been me. It wasn't her fault this happened. It's mine. I should have jumped in front of her and taken the bullet.

_Now he sits behind prison bars _

_Twenty-five to life and she's not in his arms _

_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart_

_Of the back of a man who tore his world apart_

I hunted that guy down. I found him at a local convenient store right down the street from the grocery store we were at that night. Once I was absolutely certain that this was the man that killed the love of my life, I got behind him and took out the gun this man was holding just a few hours ago. I fired the bullet through the man's heart. This guy deserved it. Clary was my whole world and he tore that apart.

Now what? I got my revenge. A week later, after I was put on trial, I was now behind prison bars. I was given twenty-five to life. Was it worth it? Now I have to spend all this time without her in my arms. That bullet in the heart didn't bring my love back.

_He holds onto a memory _

_All it is, is a memory _

_Hey, hey_

The only thing that keeps me sane in this cold place is thinking of my last happy memory with my lovely Clary. I had set up a romantic candlelit dinner for our first wedding anniversary. We had her favorite meal, watched her favorite movie, and danced to all of her favorite slow songs just so I could hold her close. Once we got to bed that night, we spent hours just laughing and talking about nothing. It really was the perfect night. I held that memory close to my heart.

But at the end of the day, that's all it was. A memory.

_He cries,_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep _

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep _

_Stay with me _

_Stay with me until I fall asleep _

I cried myself to sleep every night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her angelic face. And in my dreams, she always stayed with me until I fell asleep.

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know, you didn't know_

If I were to see her in heaven, would she be able to kiss away all this pain I'm feeling in my heart? I don't know if I'm ready to go. But I'm ready to always be with my wife. She was the last the person I had. My brother, Alec, is going around the world with his husband, Magnus. They never visit, call, or write to me, no matter how much I try to reach out to them. They must have forgotten about me. My sister, Isabelle, moved away with her husband, Simon, after we got into a huge about I don't even know what. I just know that she wants nothing to do with me. My parents, birth and adoptive, are dead. Clary was all I had. The only visitors I got in prison were Clary's parents, Jocelyn and Luke. They only came to lecture me on how I let their daughter die. As if I wasn't torturing myself enough.

I can't be alone anymore. I need my love back. The only way to do that is to join her. "Guard!" I yelled through the bars. The guard stopped at my cell and asked what I wanted. I grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face, effectively knocking him out. Before he could fall to the ground, I grabbed his gun from the holster. Other guards came running over. I backed up against the wall so they couldn't reach me through the bars. I held the gun up to my own head before they could unlock the cell. I felt the cool metal of the gun's barrel kiss my temple. I took a deep breath, tightening my grip.

_I'm coming, Clary_, I thought before I pulled the trigger.

_(Kiss it all better)_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep _

_Stay with me _

_Stay with me until I fall asleep _

_Stay with me _

_(Kiss it all better)_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep _

_Stay with me _

_Stay with me until I fall asleep _

_Stay with me _

_**I know, it's sad but I hope you liked it nonetheless. If you have a song in mind that you would like me to turn into a song fic, leave it in a review. Just tell me if you want it to be a Malec or Clace fic. Also say if you want them to be shadowhunters or human. **_

_**REVIEW! ! !**_


	2. Waiting for Superman

_**Thank you to the three people who reviewed the first chapter. I decided I'm just going to do stories on the songs that best suit the characters. The songs requested were **_**You Can Have It All **_**by JRDN (IChangedForYou), **_**Waiting for Superman **_**by Daughtry (taylorgrimsley. 14), and **_**Keep Holding On **_**by Avril Lavigne. I chose **_**Waiting for Superman**_** because when I listened to it, I could just picture Jace and Clary.**_

_**Shadowhunters but still a bit AU where Jace is a masked shadowhunter hero. Clary is still a shadowhunter, but she's also the "damsel in distress"**_

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, "Yeah, he's coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape."_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

I'm looking over her from the top of her building. I see her watch as the taxi drives off. She walks into her building. She's my best friend but she doesn't know that I'm the one saving her from demons every night. I visit her anonymously every day. I have brown colored contacts covering my usually golden irises. That would be a dead giveaway. There is a black mask covering my face along with my shadowhunter hood. When I talk to her, I have my voice disguised electronically.

I hear her walk toward her terrace were I am standing now. I duck behind a corner so she can't see me. She calls me her superman. But she knows I'm a shadowhunter. She knows I can't fly. So instead I hired a skywriter to spell "Clary Fray" in the sky. Her phone rings. "Hey, Izzy…No, he's not here. But I know he will be. He comes every day. Why can't he just tell me who he is? I feel like I'm Lois Lane but it seems like this is all in my head. There's no way he likes me as much as I like—oh my god." I had already texted the skywriter telling him to begin. "He knows I'm out here. Izzy, can you see this from your apartment? My name is written in the sky… What? No, I'm telling you, it's my superman. Jace would never like me enough to do this." I notice disappointment in her tone. Wait, does she have feelings for the real Jace, or the masked hero? "It's my superman," she whispered with a smile that took my breath away.

_She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

_Waiting for Superman _

I stand behind her as I watch her pray. She looks like she's counting the stars. Then I hear her make a wish. "I wish I could know who this masked man I'm falling in love with is. I dance with these strangers at clubs, wondering, 'is _this _my superman?' but I know that they aren't. I don't feel the spark with them. Not like the spark I feel with Jace and Superman." My heart flutters when she mentions my name. I simply walk up to her, silently wrapping my arms around her petite waist. She jumps and whirls around.

I make sure my voice modulator's on before I say, "Did you miss your superman?"

She beams up at me and says, "You have _no _idea." She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me tight.

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer_

_A sign lost in the abyss, this metropolis _

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._

_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

_She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this"_

_Left without a kiss_

_Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah_

I was standing on a corner outside my building, hoping to catch a glimpse of my superman. Nothing about him seems to add up. Why would he disguise his voice unless he knew me personally? Is this a guy I see on a regular basis? I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I found him. "There's trouble in your apartment," he tells me. "I need you to call someone you trust with your life and you need to stay with them until I know it's safe." I immediately dial Jace's number. I hear a phone going off in Superman's pocket. It's Jace's ringtone. _What?_ He runs away from me faster than I've ever seen him move. I go over to Izzy's to seek comfort in the arms of Jace. But when I get there, Jace is nowhere to be seen. I wait there for hours.

"Where's your superman? I figured he would have come check in on you by now," Izzy said.

"Don't worry, he'll be here. I _know_ he will." Right as I say that, I see a familiar black hood. "Is everything okay?" I ask hurriedly.

"It is _now_. It was Valentine and Jonathan. They are both dead now." I sighed in relief. It's over.

"I guess that means you don't have to look over me anymore?" I ask sadly.

"I'll _always _look after you," he said, kissing me on the forehead. Not the kiss I was hoping for. But I smiled nonetheless.

_She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

_Waiting for Superman _

He stopped visiting. Just when I thought I was close to finding out who he really was. I haven't seen him in weeks. I still pray for him to visit. I somehow know he's listening. He would never let me get hurt. This is when I got an idea. It was a stupid idea and I can die but it's worth a shot. I need to see him. I step onto the ledge of my building. I take a deep breath and step off the ledge. Wind whips around me as I hurtle to the ground. I brace myself for the impact of concrete that will end my life. The end doesn't come. I find myself in someone's warm embrace instead. I look up to see my superman. "Are you _insane_? What if I wasn't here?"

"I knew you would be."

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

_Save her now, before it's too late tonight_

_Oh like the speed of light _

_And she smiles_

I lifted her up and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until we got to her terrace. I tried to show her my love through the hold I had on her. I had saved her yet again tonight. But this time, she almost took her own life because of how much faith she has in me. She smiled against my chest as I set her down.

_She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman _

I'm about to leave when I feel her hand tug me back to sit next to her on the bed. "I pray every night that I'll see you again. And I just wish to know who you are. I don't want to be in love with a mask." I look at her with pain in my eyes.

I turn on the modulator. "Maybe you're better off not knowing. If you knew who I really was, you won't love me. So I'm going to save you the pain and leave now."

I got up to leave. Just as I was about to jump from the terrace, she called out, "Jace!" I froze.

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

_Save her now, before it's too late tonight_

_She's waiting for Superman _

I slowly turned around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jace, you're my best friend. You didn't think I would figure it out?" She walked up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me back into her room. "When you said to call the one person I trust the most, I heard _your _ringtone, Jace. You're the only shadowhunter that can jump from these heights and land perfectly. And if that wasn't enough, you forgot to put contacts in. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."

I turned the modulator off. "Congratulations, you figured it out. Now you have every excuse to not be interested in your superman anymore." I looked dejectedly at my lap.

She turned my face towards her. She slipped my hood off and completely revealed my face, dropping my mask to the floor. "Knowing that it's_ you_, Jace, I'm at least a _thousand _times more interested in you. If that's even possible. I'm in love with you, Jace. I always have been. I was scared I was falling in love with two different guys. But it was always _you_."

I couldn't help the goofy grin overtaking my face. "I love you, too, Clary. I have since I met you." We grinned at each other before we finally shared our first kiss. The first of many to come.

_**I don't know how I feel about this. Please review requests, along with a pairing and what type of universe (shadowhumter or human).**_

_**Thank you**_

_**REVIEW **_


End file.
